


Inspurration

by Megatraven



Series: 25 Days of Miraculous 2k17 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: When he sees Marinette laying in the park during the winter, Chat Noir makes a quick detour to bring her something warm.





	Inspurration

**Author's Note:**

> December 3rd - Peppermint | [Day three of my 25 Days of Miraculous!](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/168088694954/hey-guys-i-asked-seasonofthegeek-if-it-was-cool)
> 
> This piece is Marichat, as requested by @alazic02! I honestly struggled with writing this and deleted large chunks multiple times :’) No matter, it’s completed, so have a little Marichat moment in the park!

Every third day, when Chat Noir did his solo patrols, he saw Marinette in the park, clad in a winter coat and hat that made his heart do a flip. Usually, he’d watch from a distance for a short minute as her pencil scratched across the sketchbook in her lap.

This time, however, her book lay abandoned on the ground, and she laid across the bench staring at the sky. Her arm hung off the bench’s side, and he could hear her periodic sighs from the rooftops.

He almost went down to greet her at the fourth one, make a witty quip that would make her smile a give him a little kiss, but when he noticed how red her cheeks were, he decided to make a quick detour.

 

* * *

With two peppermint hot cocoas in hand, Chat made his way back to Marinette, pleased to see that she had at least sat up and buried her face in her coat.

Dropping down a few feet away from her, he called out in greeting, “Princess! A little cold to be out so long, don’t you think?”

“Oh! Hey, Chaton,” she said, giving him a warm smile. “Yeah, I was gonna head in soon.”

“Before you do,” he started, holding out one of the hot cocoas to her, “wanna chat for a little?”

“Always.” She accepted it and took a sip, humming at its warmth. “Thanks, I really needed this.”

“Of course. What’re heroes if not bringers of hot cocoa?” he teased, taking a drink himself. Seeing Marinette pat the spot next to her, he took a seat, snuggling into her side.

“Ha ha, you’re so funny.” She rolled her eyes at him, but surrendered a laugh anyways. Setting her head against his shoulder, she asked, “Are you done with patrol for the night?”

“Nah, but I figure it’s okay if I finish a few minutes later than normal. I’m sure Ladybug wouldn’t mind.” Seeing Marinette shiver again, he used his free arm to hold her closer. “So what were you up to today?”

Marinette held her cocoa to her chest and kicked at her sketchbook. “I didn’t really feel like designing today, but I still wanted to come out. I thought maybe when I got out here, inspiration would hit, but...”

“It hasn’t yet?” he guessed.

“Nope. But that’s okay, even though it’s cold, Paris is still so beautiful.”

Chat looked out at the city, and with the setting sun combining with the glow of Christmas lights being turned on, he agreed. 

“It really is,” he said. His gaze flickered over to Marinette. “Not quite as beautiful as you, though.”

Laughing, Marinette gently pushed him with a nudge from her shoulder. “Stop, you silly cat.”

“I’ll stop when you do.”

“You’re such a dork,” she said with a snort.

“A beautiful dork?” He waggled his eyebrows at her, making her roll her eyes.

“The most beautiful dork in all of Paris.” She set her own cup down and took his hands in hers. “That being said, you’re also the sweetest boyfriend a person could ask for.”

Chat’s cheeks grew warm, their redness no longer solely from the cold biting at his face.

“You too,” he said, eyes widening a second later when Marinette smirked.

“I’m the sweetest boyfriend a person could ask for?”

“Mari _nette_ ," he whined. “That wasn’t what I  _meant_.” 

With a small giggle, she tugged on his hands, pulling him closer. “I know, I know. And thank you.”

Saying no more, she leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his lips, one that tasted of peppermint and chocolate and spread warmth to the tips of their toes.

When they pulled apart, and Chat Noir looked into Marinette’s eyes, he saw them sparkling with joy in that way he knew was reserved only for him. He was almost certain his echoed the same thing.

“I think inspiration just hit,” she murmured, turning from him to grab her sketchbook.

Chat watched, almost mesmerized by how effortless her lines were drawn. So entranced by each stroke of her pencil, he didn’t even realize what she had made until she stopped drawing and tilted the book for him to see.

On the page was a scarf, with one end a cute kitten’s head with paws sticking out in front of it. The other end looked like a cat’s tail, thick and fluffy like that of a Persian’s.

“Do you like it?” She looked at him, with all of her love in her eyes, her confidence radiating from her like she were the sun. There was no fear or doubt that her design wasn’t good enough for him, only trust in her own abilities and him.

“I love it,” he told her, nothing but honesty in his voice as he initiated a kiss of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks make my day! <3
> 
> Reblog [Here](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/168245131519/inspurration)


End file.
